Tonto y enamorado
by BlueFireWorks12
Summary: Eiji ha estado escondiendo sus sentimientos durante bastante tiempo. ¡Pero, al fin, hoy iba a decirle que lo quiere! ¿Corresponderá Ash sus sentimientos? TRADUCCIÓN DE "STUPID AND IN LOVE" de itishardtopickausername en AO3


Hoy.

Hoy iba a decírselo.

Se lo ha estado aguantando tanto tiempo que ni siquiera recuerda la última vez que pasó un día sin pensar en ello.

Ha ido creciendo en su interior todo este tiempo y en vez de irse pasando con el tiempo, como él creía que iba a pasar al principio, cada día, hora, minuto y segundo que pasaba crecía y se hacía más fuerte. ¡Pero ya se iba a acabar!

Nunca más tendría que estar pensando en todo lo que salía por su boca cuando estaba cerca de él, temiendo decir algo que revelara su secreto.

Nunca más vigilaría cada movimiento suyo, cuidando no tocarle demasiado para que no sea raro, pero aún así tocándole lo suficiente para que no parezca sospechoso.

Nunca más soñará despierto, pensando en besos tiernos, abrazos cálidos, sonrisas agradables y caricias intensas, tan apasionadas que podía sentir su cuerpo entero calentarse con deseo y desesperación.

Nunca más. Porque hoy iba a decírselo.

Por fin, hoy, le iba a decir a Ash que está enamorado de él.

Eiji se sienta en el sillón, con la televisión encendida y su programa favorito emitiéndose con el volumen alto. Es ese episodio donde el personaje principal se mete en un gran lío e intenta salir de forma bastante cómica y embarazosa, pero, con la ayuda de sus amigos y de la lógica, todo se arregla y vuelve a la normalidad al final.

Es uno de los capítulos favoritos de Eiji. Los personajes son muy auténticos y cercanos, especialmente en ese episodio. Es, para él, como si los actores hubieran vivido esa misma situación antes y sabían perfectamente cómo debían sentirse y actuar a cada catástrofe que se les presentara. Eiji lo había visto infinitas veces, se lo sabía de memoria, pero nunca se le hacía aburrido.

Pero hoy ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba puesto.

Había invitado a Ash a venir a pasar el rato, y estará aquí en cualquier momento y ahí es cuando Eiji le va a decir lo que siente. Miles de pensamientos e imágenes pasan por su cabeza. Estaba bastante seguro de que Ash sentía lo mismo, actúa diferente con él que cuando estaba con otros; parece que sonríe más cuando está con Eiji, es más blando y alegre con él que delante de otra gente.

Pero nunca se sabe. ¿Y si las especulaciones de Eiji eran falsas y es así como actúa Ash frente a todo el mundo y es solo el deseo y esperanza de Eiji lo que le hace pensar que él es diferente? ¿Y si esto hace sentir raro a Ash y no estará cómodo con Eiji nunca más? ¿Y si él siente lo mismo pero no acaban bien? ¿Podría esto acabar su amistad?

Las dudas de Eiji se interrumpieron por el timbre. Es Ash. Eiji se levanta frenéticamente para abrir la puerta. Apaga la televisión y camina para abrir la puerta. Ash está esperando en el otro lado. Está apoyado en la pared, tiene puesta una camisa negra simple, unos vaqueros rasgados y una chaqueta vaquera. Sonríe al ver a Eiji. " _Dios, por qué tiene que ser tan sexy"_ , piensa Eiji.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa?—le dice tan _cool_ como siempre.

Y todos sus pensamientos se paran. Su mente se queda completamente en blanco. No podía guardar esto en su corazón mucho más. Le tiene que decir como se siente, o se arrepentiría el resto de su vida. Todos esos miedos, todas esas dudas, no importan. Nada importa. Porque le quiere, y cuando lo ve su estómago se llena de mariposas, y su mente se siente calmada y segura, pero confusa y liosa a la vez. Y cuando está con él el cielo es más azul, las estrellas brillan más, el césped es más verde y las flores más vivas. Cuando está con él el mundo entero se para. Y sólo están ellos dos, en ese momento, y es tranquilo y seguro y feliz. Porque cuando están juntos se siente _bien_. Nada importa. Le quiere. Y eso es todo lo que importa.

—Hey,—sonríe—pasa.

Ash entra y se abrazan antes de que Eiji cierre la puerta. Huele bien. Eiji le acompaña al sofá y le ofrece una bebida, Ash la rechaza y se sienta cómodamente.

—Así que, ¿a debo el placer de haberme invitado a tu humilde morada?—bromea el rubio.

Eiji suelta una risita.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo.

Eso hace que Ash se siente más recto, y su cara cambie de relajada y cómoda a sospechosa y tensa.

—¿Qué pasa?— le pregunta seriamente.

Eiji se sienta a su lado y suela un gran suspiro, ahí iba.

—Esto... Tengo que decirte algo. Y quiero que me dejes terminar antes de decir nada, porque es bastante díficil para mí—le mira profundamente a sus preciosos ojos verdes, —¿vale?

Ash le mira bastante confundido.

—¿Vale...?—contesta.

—Vale, eres muy importante para mí, y sé que no nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo, pero te has convertido en una parte muy grande de mi vida—empieza, su voz tiembla y sus ojos evitan la mirada de Ash. Es obvio que está nervioso, —y la última cosa que quiero que me pase es perderte, por eso es tan difícil para mí decir...

—Eiji—la voz de Ash suena inusualmente tranquila y baja.

—Por favor, déjame acabar—le interrumpe Eiji.

Ash respira lentamente y traga saliva, —vale.

Eiji toma otra bocanada, —la última cosa que quiero es perderte, pero me he estado sintiendo así desde hace unos meses y pensé que se me pasaría, pero no. Y siento que no puedo seguir sin decírtelo así que lo voy a decir—continua Eiji.

Eiji apreta el puño. Es un momento tenso. Siente como si el aire de la habitación hubiera volado por la ventana y hubiera desaparecido. Era asfixiante.

—Ash, te quiero—le dice Eiji, por fin. Corto y rápido, como quitar una tirita. El silencio que vino después fue ensordecedor y todos los miedos de Eiji volvieron a su mente.

—¿Era eso?—Ash rompe el silencio.

Eiji le mira, confundido. _¿Era eso?_ ¿Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir? ¿Qué se supone que significaba? ¿Era eso? ¿Así de pequeños eran los sentimientos de Eiji para Ash? ¿Eso era? Casi se le sale el corazón por la boca y todo lo que tenía que decir era... ¿Era eso?

—Sí—dice tranquilamente, llevando su mirada al suelo, —era eso.

Eiji se prepara para lo peor, ni el peor escenario que se podría haber imaginado en su cerebro podría prepararle para el dolor que estaba sintiendo ahora. Una mano fuerte le pegó en la cabeza.

—¡Auch!—grita Eiji dramáticamente, su mano se dirigió al lugar dolorido y sus ojos a la cara de Ash. Parece... ¿dolido?

—¡Menudo susto me has dado, joder, Eiji!—chilla Ash enfadado.

—¿¡Qué!?—grita también, más confundido que nunca, —solo te dije cómo me sentía, fue escalofriante para mí, ¿y la primera cosa que se te ocurre que es apropiada es pegarme? ¿Qué pasa contigo...?

—¡No! ¿Qué pasa _contigo_? —grita Ash, —¿por qué lo hiciste parecer algo tan fuerte?

—¡Porque es fuerte para mí!— Eiji se levanta.

Ash le sigue y continua, —mira, yo tampoco estaba seguro si era muy pronto para decirlo, y puede ser el tipo de preocupación que te espanta, pero lo has llevado demasiado lejos, Eiji, estaba a punto de llorar—le regaña como si fuera un profesor y Eiji acabara de suspender su cuarto examen.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué... Por qué ibas a llorar? —le pregunta en un tono preocupado.

—¡Pensaba que estabas cortando conmigo, idiota!—grita Ash.

Qué.

¿Cortar? ¿Cómo iba a cortar con él si no estaban juntos? No tiene sentido. Primero, Ash le golpeó por alguna razón después de decirle que le quería, luego le grita por asustarlo y casi hacerlo llorar, y ahora le está diciendo que pensaba que estaban rompiendo, aún no estando en una relación con el otro. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—¿Cómo que cortar? ¿Cómo podría estar cortando contigo?—finalmente logra mover las palabras de su cerebro a su boca.

—No sé, Eiji, es algo que la gente hace a veces—le contesta.

—Sí, gente en relaciones, Ash.

—Exacto.

Entonces se da cuenta, —Ash, ¿nosotros estamos en una relación? —le pregunta cuidadosamente.

—Obviamente, idiota—le contesta.

Eiji siente el enfado crecer de nuevo —¿Qué quieres decir con obviamente? ¡No hay nada obvio en todo esto, Ash!—Eiji le grita alto y mueve las manos, su enfado y la confusión están tomando el control sobre su cuerpo.

Ash hace una pausa, —¿no... lo sabías?

—¡No!—sigue gritándole.

Y entonces Ash suelta una carcajada. Ríe y ríe como si no fuera a parar nunca. Se ríe tanto que se sujeta el estómago y cae hacia atrás sobre el sofá. Se ríe tanto que tiene lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Se ríe tanto que parece que le esté costando respirar. Se ríe tanto que es contagioso.

Así que Eiji empieza a reírse. Y carcajea y carcajea, cayendo también en el sofá, sujetando su estómago y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

—¡No puedo creer que no supieras que estamos saliendo!—Ash se las arregla para soltar una frase entre respiraciones cortas.

—¡No me lo dijiste!—se ríe Eiji.

—No creía que fuera necesario, era muy obvio—completa Ash, —lo siento, eres tonto.

—Cállate—Eiji le empuja ligeramente.

Ash finalmente consigue controlar su respiración y calmarse, —lo siento—sonríe.

Eiji también se calma y le mira maliciosamente, —está bien—le sonríe también—pero déjame algo claro. Hemos estado aparentemente saliendo durante... ¿cuánto?

—Cuatro meses.

—¿Cuatro meses?

—Sí.

—¿Y en todos esos cuatro meses, nunca pensaste en, ¡oh no sé yo!, ¿besarme quizás?—le dice Eiji sarcásticamente.

—Pensé en besarte muchas veces, pero cuando hacía un movimiento te alejabas así que pensé que no estabas preparado y quería darte el espacio y tiempo que necesitabas— contesta Ash.

Eiji traga saliva.

—Eso... es muy dulce— sonríe suavemente— y muy, muy estúpido.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me consideras estúpido?—Ash frunce el ceño.

Eiji suelta una risita al verlo, " _está muy mono"_ , piensa.

—Podías habérmelo preguntado, sabes, como una persona normal haría—sugiere.

—¡No quería obligarte a hacer nada para lo que no estuvieras listo!—se defiende Ash.

Eiji se ríe de nuevo.

—Vale, vale, eso es muy dulce por tu parte y lo aprecio—se acerca a él—, pero, ¿no crees que cuatro meses son suficientes?—coloca una mano en el muslo de Ash y lo acaricia, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos.

Ash le mira, su mirada era suave, pero estaban llena de pasión y deseo. Mueve su cara más cerca hasta que solo les separan unas pulgadas. Pueden sentir la respiración cálida del otro contra sus labios, invitándolos a acabar con la distancia. Las manos de Ash se mueven hasta la cadera de Eiji, acercándolo tanto como puede, mientras las manos de Eiji se mueven hacia arriba, a sus hombros y cara, sintiendo los abdominales de Ash y su pecho fuerte por el camino. Se miran una última vez antes de juntar sus labios. Fue rápido. Un pequeño beso. Pero se sintió interminable. Fue tenso, pero tierno. Apasionado, pero suave. Era todo lo que habían estado esperando así que se sintió eterno.

Se sonríen el uno al otro, con las frentes pegadas.

—¿Así que, cuándo fue nuestra primera cita?—le susurra Eiji.

Ash suelta una risita y le da otro beso en los labios.

—Aquella vez que te llevé a aquel restaurante lujoso—le contesta.

Eiji se aleja.

—¡Eso no fue una cita!—declara.

Ash frunce el ceño.

—¡Sí que lo fue!

—De ninguna manera—le rebate.

—Te dije que quería llevarte a algún sitio elegante, solos nosotros dos, y luego pagué todo, ¡era claramente una cita!—le reclama.

Eiji hace una pausa.

—Vale, me has pilado.

Ambos se ríen.

—Eres muy tonto—le dice.

Eiji le empuja suavemente.

—Bueno, tu también lo eres.

—Puede ser—acuerda—tonto y enamorado—le dice moviendo la mano hacia la mejilla de Eiji.

Él se sonroja.

—Sí...—sonríe—definitivamente tonto y enamorado.

* * *

Traducción de Stupid and In Love de itishardtopickausername, publicada originalmente en Archive of Our Own (AO3).


End file.
